FunZone Celebrate 4D
History The company needed to make a new ride for the 15th Anniversary for their theme park. It was then chose to be a 4D theater experience. It was still there in 2016. Also it was built in 2016. Preshow Some kids come out stuck in a Private Room from the theme park. One kid says something about a show coming out and he wants to see it. A girl looks at the screen and yells that there are people. The kids get to the screen and yell for help. The kids remembered that they are in a ride. The kids sat down and gave up. Then a magical portal came out of the door. The kids stand up and looked at it. One kid touched the portal and the portal moved. The kids agreed to get in it. One kid says to the people that they are going in. The kids got in. The video ends. Show You will be told to be seated. They will also tell you that after you get your 4D glasses. Then the kids in the preshow can be heard screaming. The worker will tell you to put on your 4D glasses. The show begins. A boy tells you that they are in a rollercoaster. The kid tries to get off but the kids say that don't get off. Then the rollercoaster moves. The seat motion begins. The kid gets scared and screams. The rollercoaster speeds on the right side. The girl tells everyone to hold on the handle. The kids scream until they get in the portal. The kids fall to the ground, making the seats go down. The kid looks everywhere until water burst. The girl gets near to a hole. She looks through it until water blast to her eye, making her scream. Water burst up to the sky, making 4D effect. The boy calms the girl down. She smiled at him. He also smiled too. Then a boy says that water ahead. The boy and the girl looked behind. Water bursted up to the air. The kids ran away from it. They went to the portal again. The boy looks around. The kid calls the boy Nick. Nick says what now. A villain crashes to the ground, making the seats move back. Tyler, Sidekick character lands to the ground. Nick backs away. The girl, Vanessa, tells Nick that where are they. Nick didn't know. Tyler picks up the villain and tells him its over. The villain stops and gets in jail. Tyler tells the kids why are they here. The kids were about to speak until Green Goblin throws a pumpkin bomb. Tyler then runs away. Green Goblin throws another one to the screen, making 4D effect. Spider-Man stops him. The kids looked at him. He webs Green Goblin around. Green Goblin tries to get away but he can't. Spider-Man turns him in and tells the kids they need to go home. Then the portal appeared. The kids got in and waved goodbye to Spider-Man. Then the kids landed in a city....with people reading books. Nick wasn't sure about this. Greg came out. He asked that if he seen Nate. The kids shook their heads. Greg walked away until a drone passed by the city. Everyone panic and ran away. The kids also ran away. The seats jumped up and down. Jonas appeared and tells the kids to hold on. He throws a rock at the drone and it bounces to the screen. The drone didn't broke down. Then Nate and Greg shot water guns at it. Jonas got on too and squirted. Water effect happened. The drone gets to the screen and moves left to right. Nate throws his skateboard to the screen and the drone explodes. The portal then appeared. The kids waved goodbye to Greg, Nate, and Jonas. The kids landed in a cartoon universe. Spongebob tries to get a jellyfish. The kids watched him try to get it. The jellyfish went to the screen. Spongebob tip toes to the jellyfish. He puts the net to the jellyfish. Instead the jellyfish stung the net, making the seats shake. The jellyfish swam away. Soongebob waved goodbye. Then Spongebob tells the kids why are they so human-like. The kids tells him they went to a portal. Spongebob laughed that there was a portal. Then a huge jellyfish went near the kids. Spongebob tries to speak about the huge jellyfish but he can't because he was too scared. Spongebob ran away and the kids looked away. They ran away also. Spongebob and the kids look back three times. The jellyfish traps the Spongebob and the kids. When it was about to sting them, a mother jellyfish tells him that what she talked about it. The jellyfish was sad and went with her. Spongebob was surprised by it. The portal appeared. The kids went inside and waved goodbye. The final world they went was the Sugar Rush. Ralph, Vanellope, Felix, the minions, Tony and his friends, and the robot hackers. They ran away from Cybugs. The heroes duty woman shoots them. The Cybugs fly to the screen. Ralph gets mad and smashes the ground, making the seats shake. The minions shoot their banana guns at them. Tony hits them with his skateboard. The Robot Hackers hit them with their wrenches. The kids looked at them, amused. Then the characters that were with them came out. Tyler, Spider-Man, Greg, Nate, Jonas, Spongebob, and Nalia. Tyler punches the Cybug to the screen. Spider-Man shoots his webs at the Cybugs and swings them around to the screen. Greg, Nate, and Jonas shoot their water guns at them. Spongebob blows bubbles at them. He also karates them. Patrick appears and fights with them. Nalia punches them with her blaster. The kids fight also. Then the Cybugs get all killed. Everyone cheered. The characters stand with the kids. They told them at they were the best and then they looked at the screen. They also said that you are the best too. The kids hugged them and went to the portal. Nick and Vanessa hold hands and looked at each other. The portal took the kids to the theme park firework show with the characters on the fireworks. The kids cheered and Nick and Vanessa shared a kiss and it ended. After Show You will be allowed to take the 4D glasses because it was free. You can go take a picture with a wall. It has the painting of the 15th anniversary.